


Chill with Chill

by summerrose503



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerrose503/pseuds/summerrose503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the final episode of 'Glee' and have a look into the life of Chris Colfer and Will Sherrod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Annoucement

Chris arrived at the ‘Ellen’ show with his fiancé, William Sherrod, they had gotten engaged just last month but the media did not know, they were guessing though. The Chill fans were thrilled with the rumors sending him fan mail, tweets, instagram messages he read very few instagram messages and tweets which made him smile but with the kindness he received he also received equal amount of hate about not being with Darren, who was now married to Mia and they had a son…which is what lead to their marriage but Darren was going to propose anyway. They skipped the big wedding and eloped with both of their parents and someone as their maid of honor and best man as their witnesses. They married not long after Darren finished ‘Hedwig and the Angry Inch’.

It had been five years since the ‘Glee’ cast took their final bows in the McKinley choir room. It was a bitter sweet moment, sad to see the character they all grew to love, but as for Darren, Chris, and Lea they all had big things planned for their lives. Lea made two more albums, a couple TV shows, and a movie. Darren still goes onto Broadway, makes TV shows/ movies, and when not doing that he is either home with his son, Charlie, or touring his new album.

Chris on the other hand has been writing more children’s books which are why he is on the ‘Ellen’ show to discuss his new book and after a long talk with Will is announcing their engagement, which will take place in January on the day they started dating way back in 2013 and it is now June of 2020.

Chris stood back stage he glanced up at Will, who placed a kiss on his forehead, “You don’t have to tell them we can keep it secret for a little longer,” he told him they announced that they were officially dating not long after the final episode of ‘Glee’ aired they had sort of announced they were dating when Chris was at an interview but half of Chris’ fans said it was Darren. He shook his head, “I am positive I want to tell them because I want that new chapter in our lives," he turned to face him and wrapped his arms around Will's waist, "Where we will marry and have a beautiful family…yes you may have a dinosaur nursery as long as I get a nursery rhyme themed nursery."

Will laughed kissing him, "Deal."

Chris was then called out, he let go of Will and walked out the crowd screaming and cheering with the current pop song playing, he waved to the crowd then hugged Ellen before sitting down. "You look nice Chris," Ellen said as the crowd slowly died down.

"Why thank you."

"How have you been?"

"Great, my boyfriend and I actually got engaged last month."

The crowd clapped and cheered, "Congratulations." "Thank you we are very happy." "I hope to see an invitation." "Of course."

* * *

Short I know and I'm sorry will get longer as the chapters continued.


	2. The Surprise Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short again but they will get longer because Will says so...lol sorry to be cheesy.

Chris’ interview ended, he walked backstage to Will who was now in the green room, “You were amazing, babe,” Will smiled giving him a kiss.

“How about we go get some lunch then go home?”

Will held Chris close, “Sounds amazing and it is even better because I am with you.”

Chris giggled, “You are very cheesy,” he said and they left hand in hand for the parking lot.

They reached the car; William opened the passenger’s door, “Your highness.” Chris rolled his eyes getting in the car; once the door was closed Will got in on the driver’s side and drove to their favorite restaurant, Veggie Grill.

They went in hand in hand with Will opening the door for Chris; they were quickly seated since the hostess recognized Chris from ‘Glee’. Once seated they looked at their menus getting their usual, they ordered and when their drinks came Will lifted his plastic glass, which contained coke. “I want to make a toast.”

“Without wine,” Chris asked sarcastically but lifted his glass of diet Dr. Pepper anyway, “What are we toasting too exactly?”

“We are toasting to love. The love I have for you is endless, I plan to marry you and love you till the day I die."

"As do I."

"We have our furry babies but one day..."

Chris finished the sentence, "We will have our own children."

"With your gorgeous eyes."

"And your kind, loving heart."

"A toast to love and family."

Chris nodded as they gently clinked their glasses, "To love and family," they said together then took a sip of their drinks.

After their lunch they returned home in the mood for snuggle time in their cozy clothes and watch a Disney movie but when they walked into the kitchen from the garage they found Ashley, "Hey Ash not that we don't love seeing you but why and how are you in our home," Will said as Chris groaned slightly pulling away from kissing Will's neck. Brian came up to them and purred at their feet as Cooper tried to tackle them.

"Afternoon boys," she said with a smile, "We are going on a road trip up North."

"Ashley I have work in the morning," Will said

"I know but I called them and they gave you another two weeks off."

"You do realize we do need money correct. Chris does amazing with his books," he looked at Chris then kissed his cheek making Chris blush, "But being his soon to be husband I would like to provide for him as well and taking an entire month off of work does not exactly fit into providing him a good stable home."

"Darling we are fine but it is very sweet of you to want to care for me," Chris snuggled close to him smiling he truly loved him, "I still make tons of money off of 'Glee' and my books, we will always be fine and you're just now starting to really get noticed for movies and TV shows."

"But it is the husbands job to care and give his spouse a good stable home."

"Yes and we are doing that now. I wouldn't mind a vacation up North we could visit my parents and Hannah on the way there."

Will looked down at Chris who gave him begging eyes, "You're not Cooper, Chris but...fine I will accept this vacation because I can't upset my fiance."

Chris smiled brightly hugging him close, "I love you William."

"I love you more Christopher," he gave him an Eskimo kiss smiling.

"I love you most."

Ashley cleared her throat, "Well go pack and don't get distracted," she said with a wink.


End file.
